mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
A Changeling's Instinct
A Changeling's Instinct is a short fanfiction written by User:MoonstoneTheGem. It focuses on the Silverstream/Ocellus pairing. Characters Main *Ocellus *Thorax Featuring *Silverstream Others *Pinkie Pie *Sandbar *Yona *Smoulder *Gallus *Lemony *LOTS of changelings. Story Ocellus patiently listened as her teacher, professor Pinkie Pie, rambled on about different colored party balloons. Out of all her classes at the school of friendship, this one was definitely one of the more interesting ones. Even if Ocellus wasn’t exactly interested in whatever the Pink pony was rambling about, it was always a bit entertaining to just hear her enthusiasm. Despite this, she still glanced at the clock. Spring break would start this weekend and she was excited. “Okay! Don’t forget to study a little, but more importantly, HAVE FUN ON BREEAAAKK!” The pony professor shouted as the bell rang. Ocellus carefully gathered her books and made her way out into the hall; to lunch. She was looking forward to eating with her friends, and then getting to visit the hive during break. The cafeteria was a bit crowded, as it usually is, but Ocellus was able to find her friends quickly. Mainly, Smolder flying about was the clear indicator. Seeing that they saved a seat for her, she smiled, and joined them. “Sup Ocellus” Gallus greeted her in his usual chill manner. “How was class everyone?” The changeling asked with a smile. “Anything interesting happen?” Yona set down her drink, and seemed to think for a second. “Not really!” She decided with a shake of her head. “Well, Rarity kind of freaked out today because the chalkboard was getting a little stained.” Smolder chimed in, before finally sitting down. “But only a little” Everyone chuckled and Ocellus decided to share as well. “Professor Pinkie started talking about the colors of balloons. I don’t really think color makes any difference though.” Gallus rolled his eyes a bit. “It doesn’t.” While everyone was talking, Ocellus noticed something rather strange. Silverstream, the most talkative of them all, was being very quiet today. She was listening to everyone but Ocellus still found it rather off, and wondered if her friend was okay. Not really thinking about it, she casually flew over to sit by her. Silverstream seemed surprised and turned away, appearing nervous for some reason. But she quickly gave the changeling a smile. “Hey Ocellus..! A-Are you excited for Spring break?” Silverstream asked. Ocellus nodded, wanting to respond, but she suddenly felt very intense hunger. It was the weirdest thing and it somewhat worried her. She felt like hissing, which is what changelings naturally do when they’re hungry and want to eat. But she thought that wasn’t supposed to happen anymore, since changelings ate regular food now. Ocellus shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. “Yeah! I’m visiting my hive for a few days.” She told her, and this seemed to peak Gallus’ interest. “Is it true it’s dark there?” Ocellus shook her head. “Not anymore. We do lots of different things there, like having potlucks, and theatre, and doing art!” She told everyone happily. “I love watching the plays the other changelings put on.” Silverstream smiled a bit, and pushed her lunch leftovers away from her. “What else do you like doing?” “Art can be fun sometimes. My drawings aren’t very go-” A loud hiss erupted from Ocellus’ mouth, which drew the attention of everyone at the table. She quickly covered it, and she could feel herself starting to blush. “So like...does the Hive make you freak out, or…” Sandbar began before he was cut off. “No! I-I don’t why I’m doing this!” Ocellus protested. “Maybe I’m sick-” She was cut off by Silverstream beginning to hover in the air. A brief look of anger had appeared on her face, but it vanished in an instance. She still frowned as she crossed her arms. “No! I’m sure it’s just a changeling thing! Don’t make fun of her!” The same odd instrict rose in Ocellus but she was able to hold in the hiss. Gallus looked at her surprised and became defensive. “Whoa, I’m not making fun of her! I was joking…” “Guys, guys, calm down.” Ocellus spoke up. “I’m fine, I’m sure King Thorax will know what’s going on…” Gallus nodded and the others followed in agreement. Yona hopped up and gave a supportive nod. “Yaks be weird sometimes too!” “And we griffons are known to be real grouches.” Gallus added, before pausing. “Well, not me, but you know.” That got another chuckle out of everyone, before Sandbar seemed to notice the time. “Let’s finish up so we can play some dodgeball before our last classes! --- --- The hive was rather noisy, thanks to the “social outing” King Thorax had planned. A humongous table sat in the middle of the clearing, which was brought by Starlight and Trixie. Tons of plates with changeling foods were set up, and everyone was helping themselves. There was also the fact that many of Ocellus’ friends kept asking her about her classes. She loved them of course, but all she really wanted to do was find King Thorax. “Hey, Lemony!” This was the one friend that Ocellus knew wouldn’t hold her up. “Ocellus!” The Yellow changeling shouted happily, quickly beating their wings quickly, before hovering over to her. “Hey! I know we need to catch up, but have you seen King Thorax? It’s kinda important…” The other changeling nodded, before thinking for a second. Then they pointed over towards a more covered part of the hive. “I last saw him there. I think he’s taking a break from the party.” “Ah, ok. Thanks!” Ocellus flew over the busy crowd and headed over into the more closed off section of the hive. Thorax was there, and appeared to be preparing another plate of grubs for the hive. He turned his head at the sound of Ocellus entering. “There’s the star student!” He chirped happily. Ocellus sighed. “My classes are going well.” She told him flatly. Everyone was asking her that. Thorax noticed she had her head down however. Somehow, the leader changeling could always just tell whenever someone was seeking his advice. He approached her, and lifted her head up. “Okay, then what else is going on? Is something on your mind?” The younger changeling nodded, and pondered how to put her question into words. In fact, she had thought about what the problem might be before she came to the hive. Instead of explaining the situation, she asked her working theory instead. “Well....um, do changelings grow up?” She asked. She learned that ponies go through changes when getting older, some of them awkward. She assumed that maybe her hisses were something similar. “Oh. Well, not really. We only really physically change from being babies.” Thorax said before pausing to think about the question. “Why do you ask?” Ocellus glanced up and away, which the king noticed. “You can tell me.” He reassured her. She nodded slowly, and explained the situation. About her sudden unexpected hissing. Thorax listen intently, but his thoughtful expression worried her. What if he didn’t know what was wrong? A pat to her shoulder made Ocellus feel a bit better though as he began to speak. “Well, I’m not for certain what’s going on, but I used to do the same thing!” He told her. “Really??” “Yes! It was from when I first reformed. Changelings used to feed on love...and my guess is that if we sense someone who is feeling a lot of love near us, it can remind us of our old state…” Thorax explained. “It can mean someone who is loved a lot, or someone who is feeling in love. If they’re nervous and such.” Ocellus was relieved, but also had a sudden realization. “Someone...in love..??” She slowly said, remembering Silverstream’s quietness from that day. “Yeah...someone...oh” Thorax made the connection was well in Ocellus’ story. He pondered for a few seconds. “You only started hissing when you sat by her?” “Y-Yeah...my friend...does my friend like me???” The young changeling asked, starting to blush a bit herself. Thorax glanced around awkwardly. “It would...appear so…” “But she’s a girl right?” “Hm?” This question caught Thorax off guard. “I mean with other creatures...changelings are different, but don’t other creatures always fall in love with the opposite gender?” This made Thorax smile. “Actually not always. They can’t…..make babies, but they can fall in love with someone who’s the same gender as them. It used to be seen as unnatural, but now it’s not a big deal.” “That’s interesting. But cool.” Ocellus said quietly. Thorax bent down, a little curious. “The hissing should stop on it’s own I would assume. But...you have to decide what to do about your friend…” Ocellus turned away to hide her blush. “I don’t know yet…” Category:Fanfiction Category:MoonstoneTheGem's Stories Category:Stories